One out of two
by Nyago
Summary: Roy was a well known and respected man, fear by all and loved. But what if he set his hands on a price that was worth more than he can afford? EdWinRoy -Complete-


Just a small drabble that pop into my head…XD Don't mind my grammar errors, just enjoy the fic. Roy/Winry/Ed drabbles.

Disclaimer: If FMA belong to me, you think I would be writing this?

"1 out of 2"

By: Nyago

Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame alchemist, was a strong and powerful man. He would do anything in his power to bring himself on top, to do that; he must prove himself loyal to the military. They say he was a real ladies man, attractive, sexy, smart, tall, and very strong. Even those who work for him lost their girlfriends at some point because of his looks. Ah yes, a real man, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist, he had all, all but one thing.

"Good morning Ms. Rockbell" He spoke as he saw the reason to his attention, a minor woman, who was about 10 years behind him, look at him with a smile.

"Good morning" She greeted, ah her beautiful long gold hair falling down each side of her face, and her big blue eyes that looked like pools of the actual sky. So pure, so innocent, and yet… so deadly to touch. Yes deadly, was far beyond word for that, she was still young, and inexperience but she was growing to be a quite a lady, and to any man to start setting their eyes on her. Even one short and hot temper state alchemist, who I guess you, can call a rival.

"Looking for Edward I presume?" Roy spoke, calmly like always. Starting down at her, as she wore a beautiful sunny dress, he assume she was going out but where to? Such a lovely lady outside by herself could be dangerous Unless Edward was going to take her out some place.

"Yes, he told me to meet him at 10 o'clock near your office, he said he was going to turn something in but….it's been past 10 minutes since we were originally were going to meet so…"

"Don't worry; I am sure Full Metal will turn up soon enough." Roy smiled, oh that confident smile he always did. Any woman would have fallen for him right there and then, but not Winry, oh no, she was far harder to obtain. Thus she made it a more challenging to win her over. But Roy had his doubts, he had the looks, the confident and the intelligent any woman would fall for, but for some reason, Winry seems not to care for any of that…

Maybe he was too late…

Maybe she was already in love with someone else.

Whatever the challenge, Roy would gladly take it. After all Winry was a worth price to win.

"Ohy Winry!" Someone shouted, running towards the two of them. "Sorry to keep you waiting…" He crouched down to rest and took a deep breath before getting up again to see Winry.

"That's ok Ed, just had me a little worry there…though you might forgotten about our date." Date? Full Metal had a date with Winry Rockbell? How was that possible? She argues with him all the time, the two never seen to be able to last more than 10 minutes without arguing so how…"And you kept a lady waiting?" Roy had to do it.

Ed gave his best glare; he knew Roy was teasing him. "It wasn't my fault military is so slow to work around here…aren't you suppose to be checking papers now Taisa?" Ed knew that got him, of course, Ed was smirking.

"But I always have time to say a properly say Hello to a lovely young lady such as Ms. Rockbell here" He smiled.

"Pst, you are such a liar and a pest, come on Winry!" Grabbing a hold of her hand smoothly, Edward took Winry away before Roy could protest. Roy places his hand on his chin and began to rub…plot.

"So Full Metal likes Ms. Rockbell too?" Then again, I couldn't blame him; she was growing to be a lovely young lady. It was hard NOT to notice…"I guess this means war…" Smirking once again, Roy took one last glare at the hallway the couple when and walked back to his office.

He had a lot of thinking to do, and plotting…

Because after all, it takes 1 out of 2 to win something….

And Winry was a worth price to win…

-End-

Eh…. a review? I have NO clue what I was thinking when I wrote this, I always wanted to see Roy/Winry/Ed drabble so there you go! XD Since I see Al and Roy fighting for Ed, I though Winry deserve a chance to be fought over too. Aside from those Al/Winry/Ed fics, but they aren't as spicy… and don't mind the crappy title, I am not good at those either.


End file.
